Core 5 - Dissemination The dissemination core will enable iDASH products to be made available to biomedical and behavioral researchers, through workshops, user training and user support, as well as interfacing with the software industry to facilitate technology transfer, while maintaining the rules for open-source software sharing of original products developed at IDASH. Our goal is to ensure that the algorithms, tools and services provided by iDASH are accessible to other researchers and end users in academia and industry. As outlined in the overview, a key objective of our dissemination efforts will be to ensure the utility iDASH products for users in a variety of settings (especially those with limited resources for software development), testing and data sharing,as well as those who do not have access to hardware needed for high performance computing. If we are to accelerate the pace of discovery in biomedical, behavioral and social science research, we need to include researchers engaged in many types of research and in diverse settings. Some of these researches are in institutions and settings with limited expertise in computer science and data analysis. We intend to reach out aggressively to this broader community of researchers and engage them in the use and improvement of our iDASH's products. The tasks involved in this core fall within four primary areas: 1. A Web Porta/featuring all software, project descriptions, faculty and staff descriptions, contact information, publications, calendar, meeting announcements, software downloads, tutorials, and documentation. 2. A Technical Support Program to help end users select software appropriate to their needs and to enhance feedback to iDASH-researchers about the utility of its products and how to improve them. 3. An Annual workshop hosted in San Diego to allow users to understand the functionality of the algorithms and tools developed at iDASH and to grow a community of users who can provide continued feedback and input into iDASH's efforts. This workshop will augment presentations by iDASH researchers at other scientific meetings and will be scheduled to follow or precede scientific meetings in San Diego in which biomedical or behavioral scientists are likely to attend. This will help reduce costs and allow visitors to visit the facilities at UCSD, SDSC, the California Institute for Telecommunications and Information Technology (CallT2), and SDSU. Furthermore, excellent meeting facilities are available at CallT2. 4. Publication and Software Dissemination Strategies. We will utilize multiple channels to ensure that the results of iDASH research have as wide an impact as possible. We will leverage the outreach success that CallT2 has had in organizing meetings and establishing solid partnerships with academia and industry. One of the strategic areas for CallT2's five- year plan is biomedical research and healthcare. Strong partnerships with basic, translational, and clinical researchers at UCSD and collaborating institutions in California will be augmented with nationwide partnerships for sharing of infrastructure and tools to enable biomedical/behavioral research.